Brotherhood
by TribalCharizard
Summary: A not so normal story about an older brother and a very mysterious journey
1. Intro

The dream is always the same. I'm sweating, sprinting down this long walls seem as if they are closing in and it's as if i'm running underwater. The harder i try to get to him the slower I run. I can see the fear in his eyes. Hes screaming something so hard the veins on his neck are straining, but i can't hear what he is trying to say. Then right as i make it to him, a door drops between us and everything goes dark… Then all i hear is a blood curdling scream. And i wake up.

I shot up in bed covered in sweat and looked at my hoothoot alarm clock. 7:27. "I don't know why i even set an alarm anymore. I never sleep long enough for it to go off" I say as i swing my legs over the side and get up to start the day. I grab a pair of torn jeans, a red t-shirt, and my favorite leather jacket. Then i go over to my desk and grab my belt with my 2 Pokemon and head out the door. I get to the kitchen and fix myself a bowl of Oran Bran and walk out the backdoor to the backyard. I reach to my belt and grab both pokeballs and launch them into the air nonchalantly. "Exercise time boys" Out of the flash of light from the pokeballs emerged two very large pokemon, the first one a large orange pokemon with a fire burning at the end of its tail. My Charizard ,Blaze, roared and let a jet of flame loose straight up, scaring the nearby bird pokemon out of their nesting spot. The second was much larger than the first, and much more fierce looking. Taking up most of the yard, the large blue snake-like pokemon dove towards the home-made pond behind him and turned to face me. Leviathan , my Gyarados, was always happier to be in water when given the chance. "Alright so who's up first" I ask, already zipping up my jacket, ready to face the wind as Blaze flew over to me and leaned down. "Alright then, Leviathan behave were just going to go twice around town and come right back, then you and me can head towards the river." The water pokemon let out a slight roar and then curled up underneath the water in the pond, content with his downtime. Hopping on the charizards back, i grip his sides with my knees as i've done a million times before. Then suddenly we shot off the ground and we were steadily rising until we were about a hundred feet above our beloved Cerulean City. Maybe i should back up a bit. My name is Justin Peeler. I am 19 years old, 6'6 and 280 pounds. I have short brown hair (think Dean Winchester) blue eyes and a wide set of shoulders. As you can imagine i'm not exactly what most people call "approachable" looking, when in all reality (in my opinion) i am one of the nicest people you can meet in Kanto. I live in cerulean city, just me and my pokemon and its been like that for about 5 years now. Not due to any crazy issues with my family or anything, but simply because my parents couldn't house my large statured pokemon, and really most people in kanto aren't living at home past the age they get their first pokemon anyways. Which due to the increase in danger these last few years, what with the disappearance of trainers all over the world, has been raised to 15 much to the dismay of children all over. Actually my generation was the first that the new age had been implemented. I didn't mind it all that much. After all, I was terrified to leave home as a 10 year old. The extra five years didn't bother me in the slightest. Once i reached the age of 15 i chose my starter, which i assume you've already made the connection, Charmander. We immediately became the best of friends. Went everywhere together. Even made it past the first gym on our own. He took down Brock's geodude and Onix both in one hit from his metal claw. The gym leader stood there dumbfounded. Having not been beaten that easily, let alone by a single fire type, in a long time. Once me and Blaze left Pewter city, we headed towards . When we finally got to the base i walked into the pokemon center to rest for the night and prepare for the arduous journey through the dark cave. As Nurse Joy takes Blaze back to take care of some poison he had gotten from a very angry group of oddish, I heard a voice. "You there, young man!" I turn and there's a man at a table with a fish tank. "How would you like to invest in one of the most power potent pokemon there is?" I looked at him slack-jawed. Sitting in the tank between us was the largest Magikarp i had ever seen. It must have been 5 feet long. Finally i tore my eyes away from the absolute unit and looked at the older man at the table. "Where on earth did you find this thing?" The man laughed," Caught Em myself over at the Lake of Rage in Johto. Its home to some of the toughest Gyarados known to man, including the long coveted "Red Gyarados"" I had heard of the place he was talking about. My Dad had been there back when he had been a trainer. "You mentioned investing?.. What exactly did you mean?." I asked wearily, not knowing exactly what angle he was playing. "Well boy i make a living by selling high grade pokemon to young trainers, so that they can be prepared later in life with power house pokemon. Mostly boys your age, thinking they can take on the world. Occasionally i'll get some snobby rich people buying their daughter some pokemon for protection or as a pet." He leaned backwards in his chair and grinned a toothy smile. "Anyways, for a small fine of 5000 dollars you can take this here Beaut' with you." I winced, "$5000? That's all the money i have to buy supplies to get through the mountain." He nodded " I understand, its a hefty price but you must understand. This Magikarp has more potential than any you can find in Kanto. Hell probably more than anywhere else. But if you'd rather take your chances with your one pokemon i understand." He bagan packing up his booth and went to return the massive Karp to an oddly colored pokeball he later identified as a net ball. "Wait!... Here. $5000. I'll take it." With that the man handed over the fish pokemons ball and went on his way counting his money. Ever since then the 3 of us, Me, Blaze, and Leviathan, were inseparable. I never actually went through . Since i spent all of the money i had buying Leviathan, we stayed near pewter city training for a few weeks, battling every trainer in sight, until eventually Blaze and our new friend evolved. I rode on the back of my starter straight over the eerie mountain and below i saw the glistening waters of the Cerulean Cape. And basically i never left. Sure i challenged Misty but she proved to be much more difficult than her predecessor. Once i shook of the defeat at the hands of her own Gyarados and a pokemon i didn't recognize until it spoke its name. Lanturn. Both of my Pokemon being part flying, she made short work of both of them. I since then bought a small cottage of the cape from a man named Bill who works on computers. I've been pretty content here, still joining in the occasional battle with passerbys and even the rowdier wild pokemon nearby. I was hoping today was one of the days the wild ones were up to battle. "Bring us down towards that group of trees bud." I said just loud enough for Blaze to hear over the wind. We started descending and landed in a clearing that was all too familiar. Then i heard a loud roar from behind me and felt the ground shake as something made its way through the trees.


	2. The Challenge

As the figure of our opponent lumbered through the tree line, Blaze shifted, ready to take on the attack. "Ursa!" Bellowed the large normal type, puting its head down and charging at us with a double-edge attack. "Fly up and use Flamethrower!" Blaze easily launched himself over the ursine pokemon, redirecting himself midair and letting loose a breath of fire directly on top of Ursaring. It roared in pain and raised its paws up and charged at Blaze with a Night Slash. "Counter it with Dragon Claw!" Claws being covered in a blue energy, Blaze and the Ursaring start trading blows, mostly parrying eachother, but occasionally each landing a hit. Finally the bear pokemon let its guard down and Blaze hit it straight in the jaw sending it flying into the rock cliff. Accepting defeat the normal type pokemon got up walked over to me and kind of smirked, gave slight roar and retreated back into the forest to lick its wounds.I walked over to my partner and scratched the spot between his wings. "Good job bud. Looks like were not losing anything in our old age." Me and my starter may not have travelled very far but we've been through quite alot. This is apparent to anyone who takes a gander at the dragon-like pokemon. He was larger than most of his kind, standing at about 6'2. His wingspan being almost double that, makes him seem even more massive. From what professor Oak told me when i first met Blaze he was bred from two Charizards from the Charicific Valley in Johto. I had heard of the place and was amazed at the fact that was his heritage. I got brought back to my senses when blaze tripped me with his long tail. "Alright alright, lets go you asshole." I swung my leg over his back and as soon as i was stable, he jetted off of the ground towards the horizon. As we soar through the sky back towards Cerulean i get the oddest feeling im forgetting something. "Hey lets stop by the market i need to get a few things." As we descend towards the city, the idea i forgot something starts to really bother me. Once we land i called Blaze back into his ball (Normally i wouldn't but the last time we went inside the mart together his tail caught an entire aisle on fire. The owners were not to happy with us to say the least.) Anyways, as i start picking my way through the many different assortments of potions,pokeballs, and toys the news caught my eye. Two men sitting at a table in what seems to be a large battling arena. The first man, obviously a reporter, wore a plain brown trenchcoat, a black shirt, and dress pants. The man across from him was what caught my attention. Looming over the table, this very thin and pale man sat with his hands an all black suit with a white tie and a large silver ring with what looks like a dusk stone centered in the middle. His eyes sunken, sockets deep and skin stretched taught over them. Like that of a corpse, wasting away. Normally when people saw the champion of their region they are excited, overwhelmed even. But the sight of this man sent chills down my spine.

"Today marks the 10th straight year that Marcus has been our champion, While many have tried, all have failed to take him and his ferocious dark type team down. Anything for the fans back home Mister Champion?" Looking at the reporter on the otherside of the table the pale man spoke, softly, almost a whisper "I have been at this for a long time. Longer than most any other previous champion. Its been even longer than that since i fought an opponent who interested me. Ive taken on all challengers for the last decade and have yet to be bested. So here is a message for "the fans back home". I want a challenge. I am here and now challenging anyone who dares call themselves a trainer. If i am beaten not only will you be granted the title of champion. I shall also relinquish to you my home here on , and my wide array of evolutionary stones i have collected over my many years of journeying." The reporter looked at Marcus slack-jawed. "Surely sir you must be joking?" asked the journalist dumbfounded that anyone would offer such a brazen prize. The withered man looked his interviewer and said "Do i look like a man to be taken lightheartedly? Or one who would joke about such things?" After he said that he stood from the table and started to walk away. "This interview is over. My challenge still stands." And with that the man vanished without a trace.


	3. Decisions

I wasn't sure what i thought of this guy. He definitely seemed like he meant business. But he one-hundred percent gave me the creeps. Not to mention he has been undefeated for that long. I finished my transaction and walked outside with my shopping bags. I decided to leave Blaze in his ball to give myself time to think. "Getting back into actual training. It's been ages. I wonder if my Pokemon would even be up for it. And i'd have to catch more mons. I can't exactly take on the elite 4 and the champ with just the two i have." Not that i doubted them in the least. On the contrary, i had the utmost belief that if they wanted to take the challenge they would be more than prepared by the time we made it to the Plateau. First and foremost, I need to talk with my team. I dropped off my newly acquired groceries and headed back to the yard. I throw Blaze's Pokeball up and whistle. As Blaze emerges from the red beam of light, Leviathan emerges from the water and slides towards us. "Hey big guy enjoy the swim?" I kneel down to get at his favorite scratching spot. He roared in appreciation as i scratched the scales underneath his chin. I stood up and put my hands in my pockets. "Boys we have the opportunity to get a really awesome mansion up on top of . Not only that, but i think i want to finally get back to our journey. Finish up our team. What do you guys think?" Both of them looked at eachother and i can only assume talked about it in their language. Then both of them looked up and sent a jet of fire straight up and roared then looked at me. I don't know if Gyarados can smirk but i swear Leviathan was just then. "I'll take that as a yes!" I smiled and turned back towards the house, walking with a purpose. "Take a good look boys it's gonna be awhile before we're back." Leviathan dove back into the water and Blaze went and lounged on a large rock nearby. I get inside and began rummaging through my closet. Shoving a sleeping bag into a large duffel bag and sling it over my shoulder. I scrap together a few changes of clothes and all of the money i had saved up in my Tepiggy bank. Just about $30,000. "This should be a good start." I say to myself, shoving the cash into the side pouch of the bag. I march upstairs to my room and pull out the drawer next to my bed. Inside are 6 different pokeballs varying in type, ranging from moon ball to ultra ball. I have had each one for as long as i can remember. I had always planned on using them on my journey, but never got around to deciding what other mons i wanted to join the team. But it was time to start making decisions. I put the other 5 balls on my belt but started rolling the moon ball around in my hand, while its in its minituarized state. I knew one thing. I was not going to make it to the elite four if i couldn't even get my third badge…. And the way my team is right now the electric gym is almost impossible. I had made up my mind. I knew exactly what moon was going to be my first new one in over 5 years. And this moon ball would be his home. But i had to go get someone first. I walked over to the video phone and dialed it up….. It rang for so long i feared i had typed in the wrong number but finally someone picked up. "Hey mom, been awhile"

My room hasn't changed since i left it. Save for the Purugly sitting in the middle of my bed. "Mrooow" The cat pokemon exclaimed as she stretches out noticing me for the first time. She hopped out of the bed and scampered over to me and started running between my legs, rubbing up against me. I leaned down and started scratching the top of her head. "Yeah, you always did have a thing for my room. Something about the lack of sunlight in the mornings i assume." I say rolling my eyes as the feline tried to pounce on my hand playfully. "Alright you little shit i've got to go." I turn around walking down the hall towards the kitchen. All over the walls you can see pictures of me and my little brother Jeremy, and our parents. Back in the day Mom and Dad had both been pretty successful trainers. Ever since she had me, Mom had become a stay at home mother. She gave up her dreams to raise me and my brother. The Purugly who had been lounging in my room happened to be one of her pokemon. She was a normal type specialist. Her team when she was younger consisted of Purugly, Miltank, Lopunny, Pidgeot, Bewear, and a female Pyroar. She had been one of the best when she was my age, having travelled far and wide acquiring her vast array of mons not native to our home region. Then there was Dad. He wasn't a specialist in the traditional sense. He just had a knack for really physically imposing mons. His Conkeldurr being his partner since before he met my mother. He was given it as a Timburr from his father once he was old enough to help work for his fathers construction company. Dad was one of the people to help rebuild most of hoenn after the fiasco with Team Magma years ago. The rest of his team is also his construction crew. He owns his own company now. That's how he provided for us while we were kids and now it's his passion. The rest of his team aside from Conkeldurr include Mudsdale, Skarmory, Magmortar,Poliwrath, and Granbull. He rarely went anywhere without them. In fact as far as they told me back when he was a Gurdurr, my dad's pokemon was there when i was born. These are the people who taught me everything being a pokemon trainer. They did a pretty good job if i do say so myself. Earned myself two pretty powerful teammates and i've never gotten a complaint from either (not that they could tell me if they had one). "Hey Dad, what's on?" I asked as i sat down on the couch in front of the t.v. He laughed and said "Oh it's a new channel they started since that Marcus fellow made his challenge. It streams 24/7 footage of the champions battle quarters. Right now he's fighting some guy from the Alola region." On the screen you could see a a large grey pokemon that i didn't recognize, facing off against Marcus' vulture pokemon swooped down and began being covered in a bright blue energy. The announcer sounded hyped up. "And the champs pokemon dives down with a brave bird, barreling towards our challengers Golisopod." The opponent threw its arms up trying to protect itself and then when Mandibuzz collided with it, got sent flying into its trainer into the wall behind them. "There you have it folks. Our champion remains undefeated after not having a break in almost 4 hours of nonstop challenges." Dad shut off the t.v. and went to the kitchen. "Mom?" i looked at her from the other side of the room. "Yes honey?" "Where's Jeremy?" "Oh, i forgot we hadn't told you yet. He left about a week ago to start his own journey." "WHAT?!"


End file.
